1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of saddle security. More specifically, the invention relates to a locking device for attaching to the billets of a saddle to prevent unauthorized use of a saddle and/or to prevent saddle theft.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
An equine saddle is typically a large investment. A saddle is also a very personal piece of equipment to an equine enthusiast. It is purchased to fit the rider and the horse with a great degree of care. Saddles are typically stored in tack rooms of private or public boarding facilities. Saddles are also stored in horse trailers in instances where the horse that it is used with is being transported to a horse show or other equine event. They are fairly light weight and easy to carry. There remains a need to secure these expensive and important pieces of equipment from being stolen.
There is also the problem of unauthorized use. For example, in a common tack room in a boarding facility, there may be a problem of a person other than the owner using a saddle that does not belong to him or her without permission. The owner of the saddle wishes to prevent unauthorized use in the owner's absence but still wishes to store the saddle at the boarding facility. There remains a need to secure the saddle so that it is unusable to others without permission.
Briefly, these objects and other objects of the present invention as hereinafter will become more readily apparent can be attained by providing a saddle locking device that assists in attaching a saddle to a permanent fixture or other object and connects to the billets of a saddle to make it unsuitable for use.